The Sequel: Trunks & Pan Go Camping
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: as title says
1. Chapter 1

The Sequel

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Sequel to Trunks&Pan go camping.

Pairing: Trunks & Pan

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to the Dragon Ball/Z/GT series. And I hope ya'll like the sequel like ya did the first one.**

Chapter 1

**At Capsule Corp.**

Pan was the first to stir from her rest next to her mate. She opened her eyes and saw her mate's face, his forehead and the tip of his nose was touching hers like it always did when she stayed the night. They had been mates now for 3 months and everyone in his family knew about it. The only ones, however, that didn't know about the two, was **her** family and their( Trunks & her) friends. They wanted it kept that way until they felt it was the right time to tell everyone about them. But for now, they were fine with just his family knowing. Well they (her parents and & friends) do know their together, just not mates.

She quietly got up, removed her mate's arm and tail, and went to the bathroom. There, she washed up, dried off and changed her clothes. She didn't want her father to smell her mate on her, she put on some perfume to further mask her scent and walked out of the bathroom to find her mate sitting up in the bed.

" Sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to wake you. " She said as she sat down on the bed.

" I woke the moment you left the bed. " He said lowly, knowing that he won't be seeing her for the rest of the day, unless she came to train or visit Bra. It had been this way for the 3 months they were together. She would come to him at night and stay with him and a little before dawn she would shower, change clothes, put perfume on and then give him a kiss and hug before leaving out the way she had came in, the window.

" I'll try and come by around lunch. " Pan said as she hugged him.

" Heh. You start coming here during the day all the time, your parents will get suspicious and start asking questions, ones that we ain't ready to answer yet. " He teased before he kissed her, returning her hug. Holding her tight and not wanting to let her go. But unless he wanted her to get caught by her mom or dad this morning, he reluctantly let her go. She gave him one last kiss before getting up from the bed and going to the window.

" I'll see you at lunch, if I can make it. " She said before she jumped out the window and took off towards her home.

Trunks watched her go. He wanted to go with her to make sure she got home alright, but he knew that he couldn't for fear of being caught by her parents.

" How much longer are you two going to put this thing off, Boy? " A deep voice asked from his door.

Trunks didn't have to look to know that it was his father.

" How long were you there Dad? " He asked back.

" Since Pan began to leave out the window. Now answer my question. " Vegeta answered/demanded.

" I'm not sure father. I want to tell her parents and our friends, but she's still unsure of it. So I'll wait until she is ready to tell them. " Trunks answered as he looked out the window, the sun coming up over the horizon.

" Well don't wait too long. You'll never know what might happen before you decide to tell them. " Vegeta said as he turned and went to his own room that he shared with his own mate.

**Chapter 2**

Pan had made it to her home before either of her parents woke up. She was about to lay down under her covers, with her clothes still on, so it would look like she had just finished getting dressed when she came down for breakfast. But her stomach began churn like it had been doing for last few days and she ran to the bathroom down the hall. She flung open the door and went straight to the toilet.

Her father came to the door, he had been awaken from his daughter's dis-stress. _' It's got to be a stomach flu. ' _Gohan thought as he opened the door and saw his baby girl over the toilet vomiting all that she ate.

" Pan? You alright sweetie? " He asked.

" I'm...fine. D-daddy. " She replied as she breathed heavily.

" Maybe we should take you to the doctor. " Gohan suggested.

" No. I'll be alright. " She said as she got up and flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth of the after taste.

" Alright. But you will stay home today. Your school work can wait for another day. " He said as he saw his daughter go down stairs. ( she's in her last 4th year in college. )

Pan went to the fridge and got out some milk and began to drink some of it. Actually, she drunk half of the gallon before she stopped and put it back in the fridge.

_' Looks like I won't be seeing Trunks until tonight after all. But... ' _Pan's eyes widen as she shouted up at the ceiling.

" MOM! DAD! I'M GOING TO BULMA'S! I'LL ASK HER WHY I'M FEELING THIS WAY! "

And she shot out of the kitchen window before her dad or mom could stop her.

" Why do you think she's acting this way dear? Gohan asked his mate.

Videl just giggle and asked him, " Do you remember how I was before we knew we're going to have Pan? " And left the room to go shower and fix a less load of food.

Gohan was still standing in their room with a confused look on his face, before it clicked and he paled and said " Oh man. " Before he fainted on the floor.

**Here's ch./s 1 & 2! hope ya'll like it and that they ain't too short or sound crappy**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sequel

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Sequel to Trunks&Pan go camping.

Pairing: Trunks & Pan

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to the Dragon Ball/Z/GT series. And I hope ya'll like the sequel like ya did the first one.**

**Last Time,**

_Videl just giggle and asked him, " Do you remember how I was before we knew we're going to have Pan? " And left the room to go shower and fix a less load of food._

_Gohan was still standing in their room with a confused look on his face, before it clicked and he paled and said " Oh man. " Before he fainted on the floor._

* * *

**Chaper 3**

Pan made it back to Capsule Corp. within a hour. Her stomach was still a little woozy and she was going slow, not wanting to throw up while in the air. She landed and walked to the door, she knocked and waited for one of the residences to open it, she was hoping that her mate would answer it.

And her hopes didn't go in vain. Trunks opened the door and saw his mate. He smiled when he saw her, but frowned when he saw that she looked a bit pale.

" Pan are you alright? Your pale. " He asked as he let her inside.

" That's why I'm here. I wanted to see if Bulma would know what was wrong with me. " She answered.

" Mom's in her lab. I'll take you there. " He said as he walked beside her and they walked down the hall that led to Bulma's lab. Trunks picked Pan up when they got to a narrow staircase. He didn't like how pale she was, not to mention that her ki was low and looked like she was ready to drop on sight.

" Ahh! Trunks! Put me down! I can walk just fine! " She shouted half-heartedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I know. But I don't want you to fall down the stairs. You look like your going to fall any second. " Trunks said as he nuzzled her cheek and walked down the stairs until he made it to his mother's lab door. Pan knocked on the door and they waited for Bulma to respond.

" Come in. " She said.

Trunks opened the door with his tail and they walked in.

Bulma turned around in her swivel chair and saw who was there. She smiled when she saw the two, but like Trunks did earlier, she frowned when she saw how pale Pan was and walked over to her and placed her hand on her forehead.

" Pan? Are you alright? Your as pale as a ghost. " She asked her, not feeling any high tempture.

" I feel fine. But I came here hoping you could tell me what's wrong. I've been throwing up the past few days. " Pan answered.

" And I wasn't aware of this until now? " Trunks asked a little upset that he hadn't noticed that his mate was ill until now.

" It only happens when I get home. I don't know if it's because I'm not with you or if it's just a stomach flu. " Pan replied.

" Well the only one I know that would know something like would be Vegeta. But I think I should get some blood and check it. Then I might be able to tell you what's wrong. " Bulma said as she turned and got a needle and a band aid.

" Now this is going to hurt a little. " Bulma said, knowing that Pan had inherited the fear of needles from her father and grandfather. _' Those two really are needle-phobic. ' _Bulma smiled as she thought this and took some blood from Pan's arm, while still in her son's arms. But Pan didn't even make a noise and she knew that that wasn't normal for a Son.

Bulma looked up and saw that Pan looked to have fallen asleep, but Bulma knew otherwise, she had fainted while in Trunks' arms. She quickly took the needle with Pan's blood in it out of her arm and put the band aid on it.

" Trunks. Take Pan up to the medical wing. She fainted. " Bulma told her son slowly, so as not to alarm him. But that didn't go so well. Trunks' eyes widen and he shot out of Bulma's lab and literally flew up to the medical wing of the house. Nearly knocking over his father on the stairs, he was was coming down to see Bulma, his training bots needed repairs done on them again, and his sister, who was coming out of her room on the third floor.

" Hey! Watch where your going Trunks! " Bra shouted as her father came back up the stairs and saw his son go to the medical wing.

" What was that about? " Vegeta asked as he felt his son's worry and anxiety through his ki.

" I don't know Daddy. But I think I saw Pan with him. You don't think something bad happened to her do you? " Bra asked her father as they walked to the medical wing. Bulma came up the stairs a few seconds later, but she was running. She ran between her mate and daughter and into the room her son had brought Pan to.

Trunks had already laid Pan down and had a wet cloth on her head. He was sitting down on the edge of the bed, holding her hand and looking down at her, with worried and scared eyes. His tail flicking back and forth, showing his worry and fear.

" I'm going to call Gohan and Videl. They'll want to know what's going on. " Bulma said as she left the room. Bra came further into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. And Vegeta, surprisingly, stayed by the door, with his arms crossed and his usual frown on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FAINTED? " Was the voice that greeted Bulma as she finished telling Gohan, who had answered the phone and had sounded groggy in the beginning of her story, but instantly woke up when she told him that Pan had fainted in her son's arms and was now in the medical wing of her house.

" Just like I said Gohan. I took some of her blood to see what could be wrong and I saw that she had fainted. I had Trunks take her to the medical wing. Now are you going to come over here or not? " Bulma asked, knowing fully well that Gohan would be right over with Videl right by his side.

" What kind of question is that? Of course I'm coming over! I want to know what happened to my baby girl! " Gohan replied as he put the phone down and he went to get Videl.

" Videl! Where are you! " He shouted through out the house.

" Gohan! Stop shouting! I'm right here! " She shouted back at him, coming out of the bathroom.

" Come on let's go! Pan fainted over at Bulma's and she's in the medical wing of her house. " Gohan said all in one breathe as he picked her up and carried her over to the window and shot out of the house in a flash of blue, black, green, and red towards Bulma's house.

When they got there, Gohan came rushing in the room, an angry look on his face as he shouted, " What in the hell happened to my baby girl? "

He was answered by a growl from Pan's bed. He look over at her bed and saw Trunks sitting on it, his hand was holding Pan's hand, his tail flicked back and forth in an irritated way. His eyes were red, his fangs were bared and on his fingers, Gohan saw claws digging into the bed covers, the hand holding Pan's didn't even move, though it too had claws.

Gohan took a step back, but kept his resolve.

" Keep your voice down. " Trunks growled out as his clawed thumb moved across Pan's hand in a soothing motion, hoping that it would wake his mate.

" Well excuse me for worrying about my only daugther! " Gohan said, keeping his voice down, but he was still glaring at Trunks, who looked ready to pounce on him and shove him through the wall behind him.

" Calm yourself Trunks. He's only worried like the rest of you. " Vegeta said, though he wouldn't admit it, but he too was worried about his daughter-in-law. So he searched her energy and what he found, surprised the hell out of him.

_' Looks like Kakarott is going to be a great grandfather. Oh brother! That means I'm a grandfather myself! ' _Vegeta thought as he turned to the doorway, where his mate came in. And judging by her face, she knew what he now knew and she was trying her hardest to keep it in.

" Okay. I have her results of her blood work. " Bulma said, her excitement getting to her.

" Well? What's wrong? " Gohan asked, compeletly forgetting that Pan could be pregnant.

Giggle. " We're going to be grandparents! " She finally squealed out. The room was silent for a moment before Bra and Videl joined in on their friend/mother's excitement. Both going to her and jumping up down, laughing and shouting while doing so and holding hands.

Gohan stood there and then remembered what Videl said and what Bulma just confirmed that soon he was going to be a grandfather and his father was going to a great grandfather, his mother was going to be a great grandmother and his brother was going to be a great uncle. He then slowly smiled and then joined in on what the girls were going.

Vegeta stood against the wall and stared, but he did have a bit of a smile on his face. He looked to his son and saw that he had a shocked looked on his face. Curious, he asked,

" What's the matter boy? "

" Why didn't I know? I'm her mate and I didn't even know. " Trunks said out loud, not realizing that he gave out the secret about him and Pan. Which caught the two people's attention that didn't know about them being mates.

" Your what! " Gohan said in shock.

" You heard him brat. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know that your mother was pregnant with your sister until she started to show that she was pregnant. You were a different story. I knew she was pregnant with you since day one. "

" Father. "

" What? "

" Too much information. "

" Well next time, I'll keep quiet. " Vegeta said as he left the room. Bra following shouting out, " I've got to call everyone and let them know about the new addition to the family! "

Gohan was still trying to figure out what to say, but the sound of a moan turned everyone remaining in the room to look over at Pan.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her mate. " Hey. " She said quietly with a smile.

" Hey yourself beautiful. " Trunks replied back, his eyes, face, and fingers hadn't changed back yet, causing Pan to ask, " Why are your eyes red and are those fangs and claws? "

Trunks closed his eyes and his face went back to normal. Opening his eyes again, they were back to blue. " Sorry about that. But your dad came in here and was making a ruckus. " He answered her with his usual smile that he had for her.

" My dad's here? "

" Yes. And we have got news for you. " Gohan said, he had goofy smile back on his face.

" What is it? " Pan asked again.

" First, we now know you and Trunks are mates. " Videl said, smiling.

" But how did you know? " Pan asked and her gaze turned to Trunks.

" Sorry. It slipped when I heard the news. " He said, copying Gohan's goofy grin.

" What news? " Pan asked once more.

" Your pregnant! Your going to be a mommy and my baby's going to be a daddy! " Bulma said as she once more was bubbling up with excitement.

Pan was silent for a moment before she smiled the biggest smile anyone ever saw on her face and jumped up from the bed and hugged her mate and then hugged her mother and father and Bulma together, screaming as she went.

**Here's 3 & 4! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank You: ALEXEIGIRL, AGUS-DS, and COMSMIC-LOVER for your reviews last ch./s!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Sequel

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Sequel to Trunks&Pan go camping.

Pairing: Trunks & Pan

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to the Dragon Ball/Z/GT series. And I hope ya'll like the sequel like ya did the first one.**

**Last Time,**

_" My dad's here? " _

_" Yes. And we have got news for you. " Gohan said, he had goofy smile back on his face._

_" What is it? " Pan asked again._

_" First, we now know you and Trunks are mates. " Videl said, smiling._

_" But how did you know? " Pan asked and her gaze turned to Trunks. _

_" Sorry. It slipped when I heard the news. " He said, copying Gohan's goofy grin._

_" What news? " Pan asked once more._

_" Your pregnant! Your going to be a mommy and my baby's going to be a daddy! " Bulma said as she once more was bubbling up with exciment._

_Pan was silent for a moment before she smiled the biggest smile anyone ever saw on her face and jumped up from the bed and hugged her mate and then hugged her mother and father and Bulma together, screaming as she went._

* * *

Chapter 5

A few months later, Pan was starting to show that she was indeed pregnant. Her and Trunks decided not to see what they were having, they'd know when the child was born in the next five months. Until then, Trunks had to tend to Pan's every beck and call. Not to mention that he rarely let her do anything herself, saying that she just needed to relax and let him do everything for her, well except for going to the bathroom, she said she could do that just fine, but Trunks said when her stomach got bigger he was helping her.

Of course when he said that, Pan's hormones kicked in and she started crying and calling Trunks names of all kinds and saying that she was fat and not as pretty as she was before she got pregnant. Trunks freaked out and didn't know what to do except to hold her and say that he was sorry and that he didn't mean it.

That was two weeks ago. Now they sat down on the couch in Capsule Corp., watching a comedy movie. Trunks was sitting with his legs on the couch and his back against the arm of the couch. Pan was in his lap, her head on his stomach and her hands on top of his as they wrapped around her, slowly going to sleep, listening to Trunks heart beat and the movie that was almost over.

" You know. " Pan said sleepily, " We still haven't picked out a name for our child. "

" I know. But I can't seem to think of any good ones. " Trunks replied as he moved one of his hands to run through her hair, while his tail curled around her ankle and rubbed her foot unconsciously.

" How about...Kihero if it's a boy. " Pan suggested.

" Kihero? That's a good one. But what if we have a girl? " He replied.

" I'll let you decide that one. " Pan said with a smile.

" Hmmm...how about..Katina? "

" Perfect. "

Four more months passed by and Pan was really showing how pregnant she was. Everyone was saying that she was going to have a big baby and she and Trunks believed that they were right. Pan thought it was a big baby the moment she felt her weight change a month after her and Trunks decided on what to call the baby if it was a girl or a boy. And since they didn't want to know whether they were going to have a boy or a girl, though she and Trunks did go to the check ups, they still told the doctor every time that they wanted to wait until the baby was born. Everyone of their family members were playing guessing games, Pan's father and mother said it was a girl, her grandma said it was a boy, her grandpa Goku said that it was going to be twins and both would be girls, her uncle Goten said he didn't care which one it was, he was going to spoil the kid anyway, and her grandfather Hercule said it was going to be another girl and was going to as sweet and beautiful as her mom and grandma.

Trunks' mother said it going to boy as well as his sister, surprisingly though, his father said it was going to be a girl, his grandpa Dr. Briefs agreed with his father, but his grandmother agreed with his mother and sister.

Pan was in the bathroom, taking a shower, when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She didn't think nothing of it at first, but when it happened again, but a little bit more hurtful, she knew then that her water had broken and the baby was coming.

" Trunks! " She screamed out.

Trunks came bursting through the door when he heard his mate calling for him. " Pan! What's wrong? " he shouted as he saw her leaning up against the shower wall.

Pan was breathing deeply and managed, " Baby...Coming...Now. "

" What? "

" The baby's coming you idiot! I need to go to the hospital now! " She screamed as she felt a contraction hit her again.

" Now? " Trunks said as he picked her up and carried out of the bedroom door, getting her robe as he went, " I thought you weren't due for another month? "

" Yeah well this kid wants out now! " Pan screamed out again as Trunks flew down the stairs and into the living-room where his mother, sister, father, grandpa and grandma was standing.

" Hurry up and get in the car! The baby's coming! " He yelled as he shot out the door and out into the sky at top speed.

The rest of the family stayed put for a moment, but when what Trunks said sunk in, they looked at each other and all of them ran out the door at the same time. Vegeta picked Bulma up and he, along with Bulla, flew through the sky while Dr. Briefs and his wife took to the air in their air car.

* * *

Chapter 6

They got to the hospital in record time, everyone knew that the people flying was the saviors of their planet, so no one freaked out when they saw them. The doctors got Pan in the birthing room with Trunks right behind her.

In the waiting room, Vegeta was leaning against the wall, Bulla was sitting down beside her mother, who was on her cellphone calling the group and telling them the baby was coming and that they needed to get there.

3 hours went by and everyone of the group was there, even Piccolo. They hadn't heard anything and were becoming worried that maybe something had gone wrong.

" How long did it take for guys when you were giving birth? " Krillin asked the three women that had given birth to the half saiyans and quarter saiyan.

" Well with Trunks, it took me at least an hour. With Bulla, it only took half an hour. " Bulma answered her friend.

" It took almost two hours for Gohan, but it only took an hour for Goten. " Chichi replied.

" It only took me half an hour to have Pan. " Videl said.

" So why is she taking so long? " 18 asked.

" I'm not sure. " Chichi replied.

" Feh. It took five hours for me to come into the world. " Vegeta said getting a word in.

" Really? How did your mother manage that? " Bulma asked, this was the very first time her mate had mentioned his home in a long long time and this time, he had mentioned a family member.

Vegeta was quiet for a moment, when there was laughing coming from Yamcha, causing everyone to look at him.

" And is so funny Yamcha? " Bulma angrily asked her ex.

" Nothing. I just can't that Vegeta actually had a mother. " He said, laughing again.

" Well how do you explain me being here? My father himself bringing me into the world? " Vegeta asked annoyed.

Yamcha shut up then. By the tone of his voice, Yamcha could actually tell that it was a sore subject for the Prince. So he stopped and everything was quiet again.

Then...

" WAHHHH WAHHH WAHHH! "

" The Baby's here! " The women, except 18, shouted and started jumping up and down again like they did when they heard the news.

Everyone turned to the door and waited for Trunks to come out. 1 minute went by, then 3, then five.

" Uh? Shouldn't he have been out here now? " Bulla asked as she kept her knees bent and her hands clasped.

" I think so. " Bulma answered in the same pose.

" WELL? WHERE IS HE? " Chichi shouted.

Everyone turned to look at her and saw her at the front desk and ready to clobber the woman behind it when another,

" WAAAHHHH WAAAHHHHH " was heard shortly before the door opened and Trunks came out, a shocked look on his face.

" Well? Is it a boy? "

" Is it a girl? "

" Out with it boy! "

That seemed to have gotten Trunks out of stupor and he looked at his friends and family. " Your not going to believe it. We had twins! " He said proudly.

" WHAT! THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! " Vegeta shouted.

" Are they girls or boys? " Goku asked.

" There's one girl and one boy. " Trunks answered with a grin.

" Can we seem them? " Bulla asked.

" Yes. But not until Pan's rested up and back into her room. She'll have the twins with her when she comes in. " Trunks said as he lead everyone into the empty room where the nurses and doctor would bring Pan back into.

30 minutes later, the door opened and the doctor and nurses wheeled Pan in. And in her arms were the most gorgeous babies that they had ever seen.

The girl had her father's hair with a few strikes of black, her mother's face and her father's eyes. The boy has his mother's hair with a few strikes of lavender, his mother's eyes, and his father's face. Both sound asleep as their mother held them to her and smiling happily at them.

The doctor and nurses put Pan and her babies in the middle of the room and everyone, even Piccolo and Vegeta, gathered around the new mother and her young.

" Oh they are so adorable! " Videl said as she rubbed her grandson's soft hair.

" I know. " Pan said tiredly, but she still kept her smile.

" Can we hold them? " Bulla asked as she stared at her nephew and niece.

" Of course you can. " Pan said as Bulla came over to her friend and gentle took her nephew from his mother. He started crying when she did, but after she held him for a moment he stopped and went back to sleep.

" Hey there little nephew. " She said happily at the baby.

Goku came over and held out his arms and Pan handed over her daughter to her great grandfather. Unlike her brother, the girl didn't cry, she instead smiled up at the man that was holding her. Who smiled back and started talking to her in baby talk.

After awhile, the only ones that hadn't held the two were Piccolo and Vegeta. Gohan brought his grandson over to his mentor and held him out to the Namekain. He hesitated for a moment but held his arms out as well and Gohan placed his grandson in his arms. Piccolo had seen how the others were holding the baby and copied it, cradling the child to him and looking down at the infant.

Trunks was holding onto his daughter and brought her over to see her grandfather. Vegeta looked at his son like he was crazy. But one look from Bulma and he stopped, he hesitantly held his arms out and Trunks placed his daughter into his arms. The girl had started to cry when she saw that she was no longer in her fathers arms, but stopped when she saw the person now holding her.

Even though Vegeta was holding her, he kept her at arms length. He stared her and she stared back before she started squirming and kicked him in the face. Everyone gasped, but to everyone's surprise, Vegeta started laughing.

" She's defiantly going to be a strong one when she gets older. " He said after he stopped laughing. He then walked over to Pan and gave her back her daughter. Piccolo walked over to Vegeta and gave him his grandson. Like before, Vegeta kept the boy at arms length and they stared at each other, but instead of him kicking his grandfather like sister had done, he punched his wrist.

" Now that almost hurt boy. " Vegeta said with a proud grin and then handed the boy over to his mother.

" What are you going to call them? " Chichi asked.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other and Trunks said, " The girl's name is Katina. " " And the boy's name is Kihero. " Pan said as they and everyone else looked down at the two twins.

* * *

**Here's the last ch/s! Sorry for the wait, damn writer's block got the best of me.**

**Thank You: ALEXEIGIRL, AGUS-DS, COSMIC-LOVER, and JAEDON SIERRA and anyone else who has reviewed because I'm just now updating and haven't had time to see else has reviewed.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
